roomofswordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tori
Appearance * 5'7" (170 cm) * Green eyes * Red, semi-short, hair * Knight in armor * Has a little cross scar on her left cheek (as opposed to the drawing here) Personality * Hides her affections to seem tough * Loyal to her queen * Confident in her fighting abilities * Brave * Speaks in old english Abilities Sword fighting Ability to break Three's unbreakable spit (acquired) Breaking Point Unknown to this date Technology/Items = History Original Time Period : 1000 AD Tori was known as "Victoria Grieve, Champion of the Queen". She claims to have never lost a fight. Her main focus when she first wakes up in the realm is to get back to her Queen, who's health is in bad condition. Voyage 34 Tori runs into Gyrus, attacks him, and then demands to know where the Room of Swords is. In the process, she kills scout and gets electrocuted. Despite resistance, Gyrus convinces her to join him by promising her a way out through his ship. They walk towards Kodya's signal from his walky talky that Gyrus mistook as the signal from Captain Don's ship. They run into a cave which they can't get through because of Three's Indestructible Spit. Despite warnings, Tori makes too much noise trying to demolish the spit with her sword and attracts the attention of Three. They fight and defeat him, giving Tori the acquired ability to break spit. They're now able to enter the cave. Gyrus uses his light up jumpsuit to navigate the cave which causes an Alot to attack his leg. Tori kills the alot and gets a torch. She uses that torch to light up the Sconces and activate the revolving door. They land near a pit when the alots started to come and attack them because they are attracted to light. This leads to them falling into the pit where Sylvia's chilling. She then looses the helmet after her first encounter with the present Gyrus, where she gets electrified by Scout, who "sacrifices" himself to save Gyrus from her incoming attack. After that, she aknowledges Gyrus as a useful teammates when he promises to help her return to her queen once they find his spaceship. On their way to it, the both of them fight Three, one of the warden (mini boss) of this realm, a three-eyed purple giant who can generate virtually unbreakable spit. Once taking victory over him, she gets the unique ability to break the unbreakable spit. Thanks to this, the duo enters a cave, where they meet cavegirl, Sylvia, and the 3 of them now forming a little party, ascend to the throne room, where they are captured and finally meet with the cryptic Kodya, who sort of explains the situation they are in. The now 4 people party escape from their prison, but Tori gets captured once more and finally dies by the hands of One, this realm's boss just before the shadow hour, so she gets full-reset. After Gyrus gets sword-reset and trained by Kodya, New!Gyrus helps Tori and Sylvia from Three's attacks and basically saves both of them on the 72nd voyage of this realm. Kodya, Sylvia, Tori and Gyrus go to the throne room take on One and get the Sword to escape the realm, but they find out that Two (the other warden/min boss of the realm) overthrew One, after coming in possession of a new voyager's sword : Nephtys'. The now 5 people party take on Two, and after alot of effort, the new boss is taken down. It is at this time that Tori showcases some particular affection for Gyrus. During 72nd voyage's Shadow Hour, she witnesses along with Syl and Neph that Gyrus is half shadow, but the three of them decide not to tell anyone in the Room Of Swords about this happening. Relationships Sylvia : Comes from the same realm. They are teammates New!Gyrus : comes from the same realm. They are teammates, but their last voyage together seems to have sparked a particular affection from her directed to him Kodya : Technically teammates, though she doesn't specially care about him. All she knows is that he is dear to Gyrus, and she believes Gyrus deeply, so she suggested he must be a good, albeit cold person. Nephtys : Also technically teammtes. Trivia The suit that she first appears in is inspired by the Shovel Knight. The creators have confirmed her sexual orientation as bisexual.